Kuusou
This character is no longer in alliance with the canon Camp Gin Chi and Pyrrhian Kami projects. Description appearance Kuusou has a lanky, tall form and dark golden-black scales. THey look almost greyish, but shimmer with hints of gold in the sunlight. Some of her scales have more noticeable lines of pale gold, like the color of the weak sun in winter. Two pairs of eyes Grace her face, the top pair being closed so she looks halfway normal. The irises of these wide, innocent eyes are a dark pink with veins of gold shot through them. Her dreaming eyes are of a crystal white, but they are also veined with golden streaks. Kuusou is known to be very mysterious, Silently moving through camp. Her feet make almost no prints and she is always humming a song. Her speech is soft and musical, like a warbling bird. Her body is like a nightwings, but with longer legs and keeping The beaked snout. Her wings are midnight blue and have golden speckles splashing up like waves. personality Her name means daydream, and she fits it well. Rarely speaking, she seems to observe quietly. She isn't innocent, but strong willed and confident. She sees herself as the protector of fantasy and creativity in the universe, and will never give up. She will break down under a lot of pressure, and sometimes it seems like there is no hope, but she will keep trying. She doesn't sleep very much. She also gets lost and thought and sometimes when she is in dangerous situations she is unable to move out of fear. abilities she can walk through dragon's minds when they are in that state between sleep and wakening. She can speak to them and persuade them in their dreams, and she often tells dragons that they are actually dreaming and they can control it. She radiates assurance to the world and can calm dragons down quite easily. Kuusou's first pair of eyes and open in the waking world all the time and see color and allow her to feel emotions. These are just normal eyes that see perfectly fine. She feels like a normal dragon with these eyes. Her second pair of eyes, the ones with white irises, see far better. Kuusou feels more detached and above it all when using these eyes. She feels apathetic and unemotional, as if nothing else matters but the task she sets out to do. She has these open often in the dream world,mallowing her to walk through daydreams without being influenced by the dreamer's opinions and emotions. Both eyes open means something is wrong, because she usually is trapped with both open and is incredibly confused and unable to function. These clashing point of views between her sights cause her to be paralyzed with indecision, and unless somebody (usually one of her siblings of her mother) pulls her out of this state she will not be functional. Sometimes, however, she is theorized to be able to use both eyes at once, being above it all and yet having pity for nightmare racked dragonets. She has never been able to do this and she probably will never try. relationships Poop. Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (Articuna-Dragon)